Prisoner Series
Shuujin (囚人) series is a series of songs made by Shuujin-P , and illustrated by various illustrators. It started with Prisoner, which then became Shuujin-P's biggest hit, then came Paper Plane. Not too long after the release of Paper Plane, three songs were made to explain the 'background' of the songs Prisoner and Paper Plane. The series is currently on going with one more song left to be uploaded. Background The song was first uploaded on November 2008 (collab PV ver.). The "original" Prisoner video was taken down from Nico Nico Douga. Various illustrators such as Nazekorewo-P, Nazyo, Carl, and more participated on the collab PV. It was a hit and reached over 400,000 views. A year after the song was uploaded, more "background" was added to the storyline of Prisoner; for the "answer" song sung by Rin Paper Plane was uploaded. Like Prisoner; it too was a collab PV and was a hit. To explain more on Prisoner and Paper Plane's background, three more songs were added. Novel Adaptation On April 25th Shuujin-P posted on his blog that a novel adaptation of Prisoner / Paper Plane will be published by PHP books on May 29th 2012. It's title is 囚人紙飛行機 ―少年パラドックス― (Prisoner, Paperplane ~Boy Paradox~) or 囚人と紙飛行機 (Prisoner and Paperplane Boy Paradox). The staffs are: *Author: Shuujin-P *Character design: Madoromi *Pin up: Osamu, Manbou no Ane *Illustration: Suzu, Neko no Mimiko, Madoromi It's currently known that the book will have a "soft cover" version and is available for purchase from Amazon for 1,200 yen. On May 24th; the official site was launched; revealing five characters derived from Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Meiko, and Kaito. Originally in the series; it's never been introduced who the hero and the heroine's names were (As said in the song Prisoner; last line). In the novel however, their names were not revealed in the novel adaptation. Len is known by the name "Prisoner number 420", and Rin "the paper plane girl". One week after the novel was published on May 29th; it was announced on Vocalonovel's twitter that the novel Prisoner, Paperplane ~Boy Paradox~ have sold very well and is going through a reprint in production. On June 10th 2012; a crossfade of the album can be seen on both Nico Nico Douga and YouTube ; featuring a Prisoner / Paperplane arrangement and also a PV by the illustration cast. Prisoner / Paperplane Prisoner was first uploaded by Shuujin-P with Len narrating his life in his point of view (however the first "original" version was sung by Rin; later it was removed from Shuujin-P's mylist of Vocaloid song, however is still available to see in his channel), and later Paperplane was uploaded to tell Rin's side of the story. 囚人 / Shuujin (Prisoner) Sung by Kagamine Len Music and lyrics by Shuujin-P Illustration by various illustrators *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) A boy (Len) was one of the many prisoners and he encountered a beautiful girl (Rin) who appeared on the other side of the barbed-wire fence one day. He was fascinated by her so he decided to write her a letter one day, folding it into a paper plane and sending it over the fence, hoping the she would answer. His prayers being granted, his letter was given a reply. On a daily basis, they would meet for a brief moment and fly a paper plane across the wall. He found joy in his life just by getting letters from her--though he never conveyed his feelings for her. One day, the mysterious girl told him she would head off somewhere far and bade farewell to him. (Though there is an explanation as to why she did go away, it was not interpreted until the reply to the song 紙飛行機 / Kami Hikouki (Paper Plane) comes). As she went away, he kept all her letters and treasured them dearly until one of the Generals and his henchmen decided to torment the young man by making fun of his attachment to the letters. They went as far as to tear the letters which triggered his anger and punched the General. The men decided to put him in the room, which seems to be a gas chamber, to die. In the room, he begins to struggle to get out with the thought of seeing the girl once more and asking her name. It is not made clear in the video whether he died or not, but Paper Plane does indeed confirm his fate. 紙飛行機 / Kami Hikouki (Paper Plane) Sung by Kagamine Rin/Len Music and lyrics by Shuujin-P Illustrated by various illustrators *Nico Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast This song is the reply to Len's Prisoner but in Rin's point of view--the girl (Rin) whom a boy (Len) had fallen for. In the video, she was the daughter of one of the Generals' in-charge with the prison compound where Len was in. She went to meet him, and flied him a paper plane--the letter--even though she suffered from a terrible illness which was never clarified in the story. She eventually fell for him but as soon as she did, her father found out about her affair and forbid her to go out of the hospital and meet the boy. As time went by, Rin got weaker and weaker that her ears got hard of hearing and moving her legs proved to be very difficult for her. She then decided to bid farewell to the young man properly so he would not have to ponder of what happened to her. She made an excuse that she would be going somewhere far away, but as soon as she was about to leave, he told her that he would wait for her and that he would treasure each and every letter she gave him. As the story went on, it was shown that her father was the one who put the young man in even more agony by ripping the letters from her. He was also the one who gave the order to execute him. The girl on the other hand, is already paralyzed from the illness that she couldn't even grasp one of his letters. However, seeing how devoted she has become to the young man, her father picked up the letter and placed it in her hand as a final act of kindness to his dying daughter. She was smiling when she died. In "heaven" she is in front of the barbed-wire wall, the very same way she stood when she first met the young man. It is then shown that on the other side, he is there, and then, the wall disappears. With that, they find true happiness by being with each other in their own world. Prisoner Series The Prisoner Series is a series of songs by Shuujin-P, and was uploaded to explain more of Prisoner / Paperplane's background. It tells about the world, and war at that time. Characters such as Rin's father and also Kaimaral (Kaito's name in the novel adaptation) is shown in this series. This series was also adapted as a game Catayume by Shuujin-P. The characters however does not involve the Vocaloids; (e.g. Rax Milan is voiced by the utaite 96Neko) The Kingdoms Empire of CRYPT The empire of Crypt (帝国クリプト) is habitated mostly by the (ロイド) Loid race. It's also known as "Cryptonia" (クリプトニア). The Empire of Crypt is one of the three kingdoms which participated in the first World War along with the other two Kingdoms. Most of the main characters are from the Empire of CRYPT (e.g. Rax Milan, Kaimu, etc) Federated States of STEIN The Federated States of Stein (スタイン連邦) lies on the west of; where mountains rage. Like the Empire of CRYPT; it's one of the three kingdoms which participated in the first World War along with the other two kingdoms. Kingdom of CAKE The Kingdom of Cake (ケーク王国) is the trigger of the first World War. The Kingdom of Cake started the first World War against the Empire of Crypt and the Federated States of STEIN. "Currently" the three kingdoms are at war with each other, and it can be viewed that the Kingdom of Cake is the antagonist' kingdom / the villain of the Prisoner Series. EDI Land Songs 序節 ｢分断｣ (Prologue; Separation) Sung by Kagamine Len Music and lyrics written by Shuujin-P Illust by Carl *Nico Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subs) The history from 1800's are mentioned in the song; a brief introduction on the kingdoms in that land. This song serves as a prologue and currently has no definite "plot". It tells a story of two people (currently it's unknown who these people are; or whether they have connections with the other characters in the next few songs) who goes through every pain and sadness with a smile. However; after a brief interval on the explanation of the wars in the kingdoms, the girl in the video was shot by a soldier while the two were trying to cross the river. The man mourned her, and the video fades away, ending it. The man was not shot unlike the woman shown in the video, however he stayed by her side. According to the "interval" the timeline in here is on 1887; where the first World War, the fight of the three kingdoms, triggered by the Kingdom of Cake. It was first mentioned by the man on the video that rice, goods, and food were scarce (hinted). 第一節｢英雄｣ Sung by Kagamine Len Music and lyrics written by Shuujin-P *Nico Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast 第二節｢明日｣ Sung by Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka Music and lyrics written by Shuujin-P *Nico Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast Gallery External Links *Shujin - "Prisoner Series" official site *Amazon Page (Currently sold out) *Shujin novel - Novel official site *Toranoana Page (Currently sold out) *Animate Page (Currently sold out) Category:Vocaloid Song Series